


Branded by Love

by luxwannapop



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Branding, F/M, Rape, Restraints, Spanking, blowjob, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop
Summary: This is based on the painting of Ares and Aphrodite Caught By Hephaestus. While Aphrodite and Ares lay together in bed, Hephaestus ensnared them in an unbreakable chain-link net so small as to be invisible and dragged them to Mount Olympus to shame them in front of the other gods for retribution.After suffering this crushing humiliation, Hepheaustus has no qualms about showing his wife to whom she truly belongs..."You were made to be broken, not cherished."
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Branded by Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[Sound of locks on restraints]

Now now, take cares with yourself my love. You wouldn’t want to chaff that delicate skin, would you?

It would be such a shame to cut that perfect, creamy flesh….

Oh darling I am insulted. Are you so dull? I thought you were clever. You and your incompetent lover could not escape the net I created, yet you somehow believe you can escape my restraints?

That must have been the biggest blow to that blockhead, knowing that excellent brawn he always boasts about couldn’t muster against my invention.

With the right motivation, even the strength of gods cannot suffice, and you certainly gave me that dear. I really should thank you. I might not have realised my own potential otherwise.

As for that gag, you’ll find I am quite good with knots… It will not give. No matter how much you spit and bite, all you will manage is to drown in your own sputum. What a disgusting drooling mess you make.

Had you chosen to adorn our marriage bed instead of that of your warbrained clod, I would have dressed you in silk ties… Finer than any fabric you will ever know.

As with everything else, I can be quite creative with them. I would have made you love those ties. Being bound can be equivalent to pleasure itself. Letting yourself surrender to the unwavering hold, knowing you cannot escape. The anticipation that comes with absolute helplessness.

I would have teased you slowly, set you aflame till you were bursting you with my touch. I would have made you mewl helplessly as you struggled against the firm hold of your binds, just as you do now. Only it would not have been with such spiteful vigor. You would have learned to love the hate that comes with being too weak to fight back. You would have moaned at the sensuous tug and pull beneath that pliable flesh as you climbed towards that climax, that peak you crave oh so so-so much, don’t you dear? My wanton little slut.

As it stands, traitorous whores deserve nothing more than iron chains around those slender wrists and ankles.

You claim to know all there is to about pleasure. You are but a novice. What you know is but fantasy, a sad imitation of what true pleasures are to be found in a creative mind. There is power that comes from knowledge, and I for love of you, my dear, have learned all there is to know about the subject. I could teach you so much…

Sadly, your heart is about as closed as your imagination. It's as limited as your capacity to contemplate anything beyond your own reflection.

Of course, you doubt me. What could someone as unsightly as I possibly teach you? The goddess of pleasure, beauty and love.

Beauty. Oh, you are beautiful indeed. Absolute perfection. Your soft curves, those luscious breasts, slender legs, that pleasant face, those seductive eyes… The ones that convey a thousand words, much more eloquently than that vapid brain can muster.

But that look you give… That false all-encompassing adoration for every man you meet… The one that had my brothers arguing over whom would have the privilege to fuck useless cunt.

The senseless arrogance to think they could possibly tame you.

That was why you were given to me after all. I know you resent our union. Your tryst with that imprudent lout more than proved it...

The King of Gods gave you to me to keep the peace. To keep all those lustful eyes off you. A true impossibility. For whom could possibly resist such beauty?

That was what he claimed... It was a lie. Truly, it was for your egotism, your selfish and vain nature. The libidinous proclivities that made you approach any able-bodied man for the hope of curbing that rapacious desire and hunger you rage with. Poor horny slut.

It was a punishment for being so devastatingly beautiful and alluring that even he desired you...

At not being able to pursue you, he gave you to me. The most hideous of all the gods. Not fair-skinned, or with pretty eyes, with a face that would scare my own shadow. Toned, yes, more so than even your paltry lover. Even I admit it, I am more beast than man. Disfigured. A grotesque freak. So gruesome they keep me locked away in work. They value what I create certainly, what only these hands can forge, but little else.

He gave you to me, trusting I would keep you in check. I failed. I was weak with love for you. Oh yes, the monster does love. The day he took me to you, the day we locked eyes and kissed, you took a piece of my heart. One I gave you forever. One I can never hope to get back…

Your lover may be a God of War, but I am the God of Fire. We are much more a match than you can perceive. For what pleasure, what true passion does not ignite your very soul? If you had any room in that head for anything but your own fondness for yourself, you might have taken the chance to find out.

As for love… You are more simple-headed than I believe if you think you know anything of love. Selfish whore. You know nothing about it. You know nothing of the agony that comes from it. The all-consuming flame that burns through your very core… That makes you forget your very breath. That would make you forget your own godhood. That makes you feel as pitiful and puny as any mortal. The one that crushes your spirit and cuts deeper than any knife.

The one that makes you truly believe anything is possible. The one that makes you want to please someone other than yourself, to give them everything you have to offer. The kind of love that betters a man. All those wasted efforts... For the chance, the mere possibility of sparking a smile from those empty, disappointed eyes that entrance me.

I am a laughing stock among the gods. Ridiculed. Oh yes, you may feign offense, but if you were truly as enraged as you pretend, you wouldn’t have been so fucking wet when you and your lover fucked in front of the full fucking pantheon. The unadulterated moans you gave… I could see their erections. See the blatant lust in their eyes. Oh, and you felt it, loved it, craved it. Every fucking minute of it. Loved showing them what a filthy fucking cum slut you truly are.

Needed them to see just how badly you craved to have that poor little pussy abused.

Your idiot lover was hardly any better, the way he looked at me through the chain, while he touched and fucked what was mine. That insolent and mocking smirk on his face as he plunged again and again with that sorry excuse of a cock into my wife. 

When I’m done with him...

[Impatient sigh] Unlike your lips from which lying is akin to breathing, I never would lie to you, pet. Struggling truly is futile. You’re only going to keep harming yourself. Your wrists and ankles are peeling.

I fashioned those chains myself, beloved… Each blow to the metal was a testament to my love for you. Unbreakable. You will not be escaping them.

Do you still doubt I love you? Yes, I suppose what possible love could this beast feel… Even for such divine beauty.

If I had not loved you, I would never have raised our children, who despite your betrayal, I still consider as my own. Deep down I always knew… But my cowardice was too great to question it. They took so much after you, that I could not help but adore them. Tell me, where was your war mongrel when they were ill? When they were hurt? Did he wipe away their tears? Where was he when they needed affection that you could not provide? When they misbehaved and needed correction. Did he teach them how to be men? Decent men. Kind men, for no one deserves cruelty such as you display…

Did he console your only daughter from a broken heart? Did he teach her how to love herself, as all women should? For what woman who inspires love, can ever dare believe she is unworthy of it.

My patience should have been proof enough of my affections.

It is not even the lie that bothers me. It is the insult to my intelligence that I find offensive. Have you become so accustomed to that vacuous brute you believe all men to be equally dumb?

You are so used to having men lust for you with an unrestrained passion that they do not even think, that the thought never even occurred to you that a mind could possibly be strong enough to resist your fatal pull? That deathly siren’s song you sing to all without feeling. Only an illusion like the rest of your so-called love. How terribly disappointing. I truly believed that head contained more than blood between your ears.

Perhaps it was my soft and gentle manner that repulsed you… Tell me sweet, does your dunderheaded lover treat you like one of his empty-headed foot soldiers, commanding and ordering you around? Making you march and strut like a trained bitch in heat?

Had I known all it would take to get you wet and wanting was to command you, I would have done so much, much sooner.

What a fool I was to think you were soft and sweet….

You don't need affection or kindness. No feeble words from the heart. Those cannot sway you. They will never woo you. You need someone to conquer you. To take control of that body that aches to be filled and used. To possess you. To own you irrevocably.

You still believe you are not mine, and that is my fault. After tonight sweetheart, there will be no doubt in that pretty little mind that you belong to no one else, but me.

You were made to be broken, not cherished.

[Pause] Now, now. No need to tense. I’m just getting my tools... Oh yes, I’d forgotten you were unfamiliar with this place…. Yes, you never could bother to come to my shop before now, could you dearest? Couldn’t risk ruining those pretty dresses among the soot and grime…

I suppose given you are not wearing any clothes, there is no such hindrance.

I would have given you a tour, but alas the circumstances do not allow for such pleasantries.

Here we are. My tools of the trade, my most faithful companions…

These tongs, which I use to let everything cauterize behind the fire. Funnily enough, fire has never harmed me. I suppose it is a sort of small blessing to avoid such delightful pain from the flames. Playing with fire burns others, but is a pleasure for those it does not. Instead I was born to so much other hardships that come with the devastating crushes of being born as the the only ugly god among perfectly beautiful immortals. The rejection and contempt from those we are meant to trust…

Like so, you must be delicate and vigilant when moving the object through the flame. Too long beneath the flames and a thing will ruin, burn without repair. You must be constant in movements. Patient. Watch for the smallest flickers of change.

Only these tongs can resist the heat as well as I, yet they are so cool to touch when not in use. Feel them love, as they caress against that tender skin… Pinching only so slightly that meaty thigh. Oh that yelp was delicious.

My hammer, heavy like I. Used to crush and mold to form that which would otherwise seem unpliable. I am quite used to breaking things that defy me as they would others.

My anvil, who is my oldest companion. Indestructible and resilient, as I have had to be. Holding in place everything as I work, taking every blow without complaint, just as I have done… You and your pathetic pantheon fight over whom is the most clever, the most beautiful, the most desirable. Empty words and thoughts. As fickle as the vows you took when we wed…

You never appreciate the worth of us who flourish in the shadows. You all claim to be pious and good… Not understanding the pleasure that can come from embracing the darkness. The secrets they tell when everyone thinks you unassuming and meek. Unambitious. Nothing but mindless muscle. As if a wolf would dare growl before the prey is in his grasp.

I could bring the whole of Mount Olympus to its very knees from what I know...

Rather than resist its pull, if one accepts the darkness as an old friend, it gives us strength and mettle to dispel all such childish games.

If I did not know better I would think you tremble from fear, but that anger and fire in your deceptive eyes I know all too well. You do not fear me yet dearest one, but you will learn to. Even if you cannot yet love me, you *will* fear me. For is it not better to be feared than loved?

You will learn what a love can stem from a god's wrath little girl…

Oh, you really are much too tense… Here my dear, let me soothe that flesh.... Oh such a sweet neck, so small in my hands… What is that thrum I feel? Your heart? Oh you do have one.

Such a lovely hollow… So slender beneath my hand. Almost half its size… I could squeeze so easily it so easily if I wished… Would you like that?

Hmm your eyes say no, but those breasts… Why they’re positively peaked. Are you still hot after being dragged off your lover?

I suppose I really should have let you finish with him, shouldn’t I… [Clicks tongue] How cruel of me.

Such perfect breasts. We haven’t been acquainted very well, have we? You always pushed away such advances… Preferring to be taken like a doll in bed, flaccid and frigid despite my every attempt to warm this body that deserves to be worshiped.

[Kiss sound] Hmm, they feel so smooth like pebbles in my hand… Seeing how they swell under my caress... Finally an honest response. Your treacherous mouth may be full of lies, but your body refuses to betray its desire…

Shivering sweetheart? Perhaps this will help if I take them in my mouth and taste… [Sucking sounds] Delicious.

You like that, don’t you. [Suck] Don’t lie to me. I can smell that filthy cunt from here, still slick with his seed...

Oh, shaking your head are we? We are off to a bad start if you feel like arguing… If I were to touch that little bud, would I find it hot and swollen? Would I find it desperate to be touched? Or is it truly as cold and harsh as the Anemoi wind?

Let’s see… If I move my hand along that lucious curve… Such a sweet ass… Down here to that pristine mons....

Oh, you are wet, aren’t you… Oh you’re soaked, already thrusting. Shameless greedy little slut. Such a naughty little clit. [Slap] Which must be taught to obey. You will have no pleasure unless I allow it.

Oh you really liked that. It seems you respond to a firm touch better than I hoped. [Slap again] That’s it, give in to the pain. Feel it course through you as I slap that traitorous pussy, and pinch those disloyal nipples, hard between my thumb.

Even when you cry out you are so beautiful...

That’s enough warm-up. I am going to unlock these chains my love, and you are going to kneel for me. You will kneel before your Master.

Oh, you laugh through that gag. You’re still naive enough to think you won’t, but you shall.

You *will* if you truly care for your brute lover as you claim. The man who has an angelic face but the heart of a demon.

If you do not do as I command... If you resist. I will strike him.

Careful not to choke on that ball with your laughter dear… Is it that you believe he would win against me? Perhaps you are right.

However, I can be very very creative when it comes to dealing out pain. As you will soon discover...

When you live your life shunned since birth, treated as an outcast, as lesser... You learn to use that to your advantage.

Unassuming, poor Hepheatus. So polite. So mild.

That perfect face that ensnared you... Charred beyond repair in an instant. Would you still care for him then?

What if I were to give him to one of my many friends who like me, are immune to pain. I could chain him down as you are right now, and have one of them simply come to pluck a part of him each day, all to let it grow back and do it again and again...

What if I were to cut off with one of my unbreakable blades one of those hands that dared to touch. My. Wife.

Then what my darling?

Do you think the King of Gods will stop me? I bend to no gods will. You however *will* bend to mine.

I have yet to take my retribution upon him. What happened up there was just a fraction of the suffering I mean to cause.

None of which compares to that in this torn heart.

Mind you, he could live still through it… You might still care for him. Go and treat his wounds with *love*. But he would be cast out... Pitied...

The resentment he would feel, the abhor that would build inside him… Like a poison tip that pierces the skin and closes before it can be treated… It would fester. Him knowing you could have stopped it. Avoided him that pain. Could have kept him as pristine as you claimed he is… That spite greater than any weapon.

That loathing you yourself would feel is something that would haunt you greater than any mark I will leave.

Now, will you be the good little girl we both know you aren’t and kneel before your Master?

Nod yes, if your witless head understands.

Good.

[Sounds of unchaining optional]

Let me take the gag from that mouth. You will need it after all.

Now now, don’t bite me. You won’t like me if I do. Well, rather you’ll like me more if you don’t.

Kneel slut.

Good girl.

Pull aside my robe, and take down my cloth. Look at my cock that rages for only you. The passion you inspire. Is it not flattering dear? I know you long to touch it…

Go ahead. Start stroking it. Do like you mean it.

Good girl. Now, take me in your mouth and suck. Don’t be shy about it. We both know you have no shame. Go on, you won’t hurt me… Though it’d be cute if you tried. If you bite, however, trust me I will make it hurt more than this needs to.

That's it whore. Oh, good thing you were already drooling, your mouth is so moist… So hungry for my cock. practically salivating, aren't you...

No looking away. Look at me. Look at me with eyes that show a hint of that love you so claim to command.

You can't, can you? That is alright dear. I don’t need your love right now.

That’s good, oh but still too slow. Let me help you, darling, grip those tresses in my hand and tug while I thrust into that cocksleeve of a mouth.

That’s it. Choke for me. Gag on this cock that will have none but you. Oh so good…

[Improvise to orgasm]

Swallow. Swallow every damned drop. Don’t you dare spill any of it.

[Slap] What did I just say? Lick it up from the floor. I don’t fucking care. Just do it.

Fine, if you wish to act like an ill-manner child, you will be treated as one. I am going to hold that delicate scruff on your neck, tug even harder on that velvet hair, while I spank you. [Spank] Oh and to believe you doubted the strength of these calloused hands. [Spanks in succession]

Wail all you like. It is but music to my ears. You can stop it anytime dear, all you need to do is lick my seed that you spit out.

Tell me when. [Spanks in succession]

Good. Don’t you dare, get up. Crawl to it. Lick it up, dirt and all. Swallow it, like the filthy cum slut you are.

Now. Back on the table honey. Oh no, don’t worry. I’m not going to tie you up for this.

I said, lay back, or shall I take you over my knee instead? I won’t stop this time if I do. You already wear my hand on that sweet and tender ass. Shall I give you a matching set?

No? Then lay back. On. The Fucking Table. Whore.

Now, let’s see how that is pussy is… Let me feel you with my hands… Oh you are still so, very wet…. You enjoyed that didn’t you? Being used. Oh precious, how careless I have been in not using you like the proper fucktoy you are meant to be...

I will never make that mistake again. That’s it dear, grip my fingers with that tight and eager cunt. That bud, so swollen and jutting against my palm, begging to be touched... Hmm is it still too cool? Do you need my tongue to tease that sweet little bud.

[Slup as if teasing with cunnilingus]

Hmm absolutely delicious...

Oh such moans.

[Cunniligus]

You need this so badly don't you dear... Unfortunately, you won’t be cumming from this.

Why not? Oh that pout. Well sweetheart, we’re not done yet. [Pause] You’ve felt it, haven’t you? Felt the heat of this space, as we’ve talked. I can see you sweating, but it’s not just your arousal is it. Not just that stubborn anger you display despite your desire. Don’t deny it, you love this. You love me taking charge of you, like the spoiled disobedient child you are. I can see you dripping from it. Savor the smell that not even smoke can smother...

But no, I mean the heat from this fire… This my foraging fire which has served so well… And so long…

The one that has been heating this iron which I used to form that chain that caught you in your treachery...

I am going to brand you dear one.

These lovely cheeks will wear my hand but this thigh, This gorgeous luscious thigh will bear my mark for all to see.

I know how fond you are of spreading those shapely legs. This will serve as a warning to all those who would dare claim what is mine.

Oh you tried to kick me. That is so precious… It’s okay darling, it will hurt, but you will burn for me. I want you to burn as I burn for you. The deepest lessons come out of the hottest fires. [Kiss]

You bit me. Stupid girl. [Slap]

Hold still dear, as I line myself with that cunt. This cock which has hardened for you. Do you see what your screams do to me temptress? Oh how thick and hot I am for only you.

That’s it. Fight me, sweet girl. I want you to fight me. I want you to know just how powerless you are against me. I want you to never doubt my power over you.

[Thrust inside] Look into my eyes as I take you, as I make you mine. You are mine.

Struggle. Screech. Cry out. This is a renewal of our vows beloved and your screams will be the seal that echos across the stars.

That’s it, scratch at me. Oh you can do better than that! Where is that lust? That rage? Cut me!

Mark me as I mark you. You will wear these bruises across your arms with pride as I hold you so easily… Oh I can do it with one hand, while I take you, you pathetic unfeeling bitch.

[Thrusts] I can feel your filthy cunt gripping my cock. Oh you need this. You greedy little slut. You moan through those howls. You’re close aren't you? Horney skank.

Feel as I press my hand over that impudent mouth and nose, smothering you while I thrust.

You’ll get to breathe again when you cum darling. Don’t waste that short breath… Wouldn't want you to pass out, would we?

Though you can bite as hard as you want, it only makes me ignite. [Chuckles] Shall we bet if you can make me bleed? I’ll let you go if you do.

Oh you really are trying aren't you. As if you could possibly pierce me...

[Continued thrusting] That’s it sweetheart I feel you so close. Let yourself go. Cum for me. Cum if you want to breathe… 

Remember this darling. Remember who you belong to as I seal this union with sweat, tears, and fire.

[Sizzling or branding sound]

That’s it, scream for me. Burn for me.

[Improvisation to orgasm]

[Sigh] Beautiful. Absolutely exquisite.

Thank you, my love. Such a pretty thing you are. Thank you for your gift.

[Kiss] Oh your tears are so alluring. They make me stir with arousal. How you tremble in my arms, clinging to me for comfort despite your distaste. There is that delicious fear I so craved. Fret not, pet, it is over. [Kiss] For now.... 

Well... Given your unwaning insatiable desire, as your husband, it is my duty to take you again. [Kiss and thrust inside again] I promise darling, you will never feel lonely once more. No other lover will reach you as my touch will. You will crave only me. You will embrace my uncaring strokes of desire. You will long for each mark of my passions. You will beg for my cruelty. I will keep you satisfied as long as the moon may shine.

My blaze will never be that of a gentle master.

Should you intend to visit your paramour... Be aware, he does need a hand... Or two...


End file.
